A Heart with an Ice Armor
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: GrayZa Week; Cuddles/Playful. She was too playful. She had eaten too much strawberry cake. But Gray knew deep down; she meant everything she had said. And that deep down, the almighty strong Titania just wanted to have fun... GrayxErza. One-Shots! Happy GrayZa Week! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT SCHOOL! T^T Im so sorry guys. I'm trying to update ALL my stories. But anyway; it's GrayZa Week! :3 So I decided to hopefully do One-Shots! **

* * *

_GrayZa Week #1; Cuddles/Playful_

_..._

Gray pouted as Erza continued teasing and playing with him. She had been doing it for awhile now and he was getting pissed.

"Gray~~~~." Gray shivered as her voice cooed his name. He blushed as her hands touched his bare back feather-like. "You've been hiding from me lately...it hurts..." he quickly turned around and smashed his lips against hers quickly.

"Don't ever say that..." Erza had a small blush as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Erza..."

Erza hugged him tightly before running away. "Titania can have fun and be childish too!" Gray rolled his eyes. She was being too playful.

...

Gray panted as he found her but groaned as she ran away. He smiled though hearing her shout, "I LOVE GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

It was a dream come true. And if it continued being a dream, then he never wanted to wake up. She had his life. His mind. She was his everything.

And he wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to give her to anyone. He loved her too much.

...

Erza giggled. She had eaten a bit too much strawberry cake that day. She had been going around the guild lately telling them she loves everyone. Espiacially Gray. She hid in the closet and almost screamed when Gray popped out of nowhere. "No! Stay Erza!"

She sighed and nodded. She sat on his bed and motioned him to sit with her. He did as she asked and hugged her from behind.

Erza kissed the palm of his hands softly. "I love you Gray..." he blushed.

"Stop playing and cuddle with me, love." he said with a wink.

...

Gray woke and sat up looking around before smiling a little. There she was. Erza Scarlet was hugging him tightly while smiling softly. He brushed her scarlet bangs away softly and kissed her forehead like he had yesterday.

"I love you Erza Scarlet..."

* * *

**TOO SHORT! T^T AND I STILL HAVE TO DO THE SECOND PROMPT! I'LL STILL DO THIS!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update~! :3 Reminds me of when I was not busy. TuT Hope you guys like this next One-Shot! :D**

* * *

_GrayZa Week #2; Dance_

_..._

Erza stood completely still after the small story Juvia had told them after fighting the dragon and future Rogue. She watched as they all danced as if nothing had happened. As if 7 dragons did not appear. As if future Lucy had not died. As if the lovely Ultear Milkovich didn't die.

But she knew it wasn't true. Deep down she knew they all tried to forget in such short time. But it was impossible.

She still couldn't forget that small story...

...

_"JUVIA! Are you alright?" Erza asked as she walked up to them slowly. Juvia nodded and her eyes would burst into tears any second. "Erza-san...you won't believe what happened..." Erza raised an eyebrow._

_"What?..."_

_"Gray-sama was dead for a second..."_

...

Erza wanted to scream right there, but she hadn't. She felt someone tap on her shoulder gently and she turned around to see the man she had almost lost. "Gray..."

Gray smiled softly, "Hey Erza..." She looked down and Gray blushed as she let a tear slide down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away softly with his thumb before extending his hand out, "M-may I have this dance?"

Erza stared at him before smiling and nodding. "You may..."

Gray put a hand on her waist while the other held her soft hand. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. While dancing slowly Gray wanted to tell her. Wanted to tell her how it felt being dead. How it felt knowing he wouldn't see her beautiful face. Hear her beautiful voice. And see her. Not the Erza Scarlet feared by people. The delicate hurt Erza Scarlet. The real one.

"Erza...I love you..." She looked at him with wide eyes before kisding his lips slowly.

As she pulled away she smiled, "I love you too..."

Erza couldn't help but want to hear those words again, "Gray...after this dance...can you tell me you love me again?..." she asked with a small smile.

Gray smiled back, "With pleasure..."

* * *

**So cheesy hugfhfufhdudheud. TuT Don't hate me people.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR DIS PROMPT. *^* I LOVE THIS ONE!**

* * *

_GrayZa Week #3; Children _

_..._

Gray frowned as he held a young 4-year old boy in his arms. "Erza you have to be kidding me! I can't take Silver on a difficult mission!"

Erza rolled her eyes and chuckled as she placed a hand over her big belly, "Gray! Taking care of Silver while hanging out with Natsu and his son is no big deal."

Silver, their first son named after Gray's father, looked at his mother with concern while holding his teddy bear Ulie, "Momma, will you be okay?"

Erza smiled at him, "Yes honey. I will." Gray pouted while Silver smiled. "But Erza! Silver and Iggy don't get along at ALL! They have the relationship Natsu and I have!"

Silver frowned, "IF WE'RE GOING WITH IGGY I'M STAYING!" he cried.

"I'll take you out to the snow." Erza said. Silver quickly pointed at the door, "Daddy lets go!" Gray groaned and did as his son said. He truly wanted to stay. Erza was having their second child. He wasn't at Silver's birth because he had gone on a mission. He didn't want to miss another one.

...

Natsu held Iggy as Gray held Silver, "FIRE VS ICE! THIS IS WAR!" Quickly, the boys started throwing small snowballs at each other while Gray and Natsu secretly hit each other with their magic.

"FIRE SHALL WIN!"

"ICE SHALL SUCCEED!"

...

Erza felt a sharp pain and smiled a little while trying not to cry. She called Lucy quickly. "L-Lucy...get Mira and Juvia over here...quick..."

Lucy jumped in through the window, "NOPE! THEY'RE TOO BUSY RIGHT NOW! ERZA YOU ALRIGHT?" she shouted. Erza had trembling legs and she was holding her stomach. Lucy quickly ran outside. "MIRA! JUVIA!"

The scarlet-haired mage sat on the bed and gasped at the pain she felt 4 years ago.

...

Gray saw Lucy running. He raised an eyebrow, "LUCY! YOU MIGHT FALL!" Natsu and Iggy gasped, "LUCY YOUR PREGNANT WITH NASHI DON'T GO RUNNING!"

Gray and Silver sweat-dropped.

...

Lucy got to Erza's with Mira and Juvia. As Mira entered she sighed as she quickly got the materials needed. That's when it was time to deliver a baby.

...

Gray decided it was time to go home. It was getting dark and he had to take care of Erza. "C'mon Silver. Lets go see momma."

"Okay!" As Gray started walking home he frowned as Natsu shouted, "SERIOUSLY?! WHATS WITH ALL THE CROWDS?!" Gray knew people loved the snow, but this was too many people. He looked at Silver and smiled as his son grinned brightly and looked at the small snowflakes falling to the ground.

...

"AGH! GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME NOW!" Erza shouted as she held Lucy's hand tightly. Lucy winced and tried to muffle a cry. "Erza...my poor hand..."

"THIS IS THE LAST CHILD I'LL EVER HAVE!"

"JUST PUSH ERZA! PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!" And then all of a sudden, there was a small cry, and Erza let tears of joy fall from her left eye as she smiled softly, "She's a girl isn't she?..."

Mira smiled sweetly, "Yeah. A beautiful baby girl..." Juvia gasped and smiled as well, "Juvia wants to have a child with Lyon-sama now!"

"The pain though..."

"Juvia doesn't care! She-she wants a family too!"

...

Gray laughed as Silver continued trying to catch snowflakes. As Gray and Silver got home, the girls were in the kitchen as Erza sat on the couch holding a small child. "Welcome home Gray...meet Ul..." Erza said with small tears of joy forming once again.

Gray stood in complete shock before he and Silver ran up to her. Gray smiled and stared at the small baby. "Ul..." Silver climbed onto his father's back and stared at his baby sisters eyes. He smiled brightly more then he had that day and reached out, "Ul! It's me! Silver! Your big brother!"

Ul tried to reach out for him as well, and Gray looked at Erza. "I should've stayed home..." Erza shook her head. "Gray it's fine. As long as we have our family...I'm happy."

...

Ul ran around, "Catch me Silver-nii!" Silver chased after her.

"Big mistake Ul!"

"No! Hehee."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET ME GO CRY AS HIRO MASHIMA DECIDES TO MAKE GRUVIA CANON! :( **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
